go_go_power_rangers_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Arsenal (Super Ninja Steel)
Transformation Devices Ninja Battle Morpher The Ninja Battle Morpher is the morphing device used by the five core Ninja Steel Rangers. The Ninja Battle Morpher is able to transform into a larger Battle Mode after which it can change into three different weapon forms, all marked with their respective kanji: Blade Mode, a short sword; Bow Mode, which allows any Ranger to fire energy arrows; and Claw Mode, a tri-claw designed for swift stabs. The fourth is Morph Mode,' '''which allows them to morph to their Ranger form by calling out "Ninja Spin!" before spinning the Ninja Power Stars. Still karakurihengen01.jpg|Ninja Battle Morpher ninjabattlemorpher-morphermode.jpg|As A Morpher ninjabattlemorpher-attackmode.jpg|In Battle Mode Still karakurihengen02.jpg|Blade Mode Still karakurihengen03.jpg|Bow Mode Still karakurihengen04.jpg|Claw Mode Gold Ninja Battle Morpher Gold Ninja Battle Morpher is the personal morphing device of Ninja Steel Gold. It has a blaster mode where it becomes a small energy pistol capable of destroying concrete. Lion Fire Morpher The '''Lion Fire Morpher'is the power-up bracelet used to assume the Ninja Steel Rangers' powered-up form, Lion Fire Mode. Superstar Blade The Superstar Blade is Ninja Steel Gold's variant of the Ninja Star Blade. Communication Devices Datacom Originally used to interface with the Galaxy Warriors dome ship to provide in-ship information and assess battles, the Datacom also has independent communication capabilities. Mick is able to repair his after being damaged on his fall to Earth. The Datacom is designed after the Ninja Power Stars, which Galvanax had in his possession at the time. While closed, the Datacom can communicate with the ship computer or anyone else with a Datacom. Open, it can facilitate video chat. datacom-closed.jpg|The Datacom Closed. datacom-closed2.jpg|The Datacom Closed, Side View. datacom-open.jpg|The Datacom Open For Video Chat. Ninjacom The Ninjacom is the Ninja Steel Rangers' primary method of communication. With the device, the Rangers are able to contact with each other electronically. At the end of the third episode, Mick and Brody crafted the Ninjacoms for the Ninja Steel Power Rangers to use. The Ninjacom appears to resemble a gray-colored wristwatch. It has a built-in speaker that allows one Ranger to contact his/her teammate(s). NinjaCom2.png|The Ninja Steel Rangers With Their Ninjacoms Multi-Use Devices Ninja Power Stars The Ninja Power Stars are small throwing stars used by the Ninja Steel Rangers to unlock their powers, forms, and Zords. The Ninja Steel Rangers can also throw copies of their Morphing Power Stars for various kinds of attacks. Individual Weapons And Team Weapons Rockstorm Guitar The Rockstorm Guitar is the personal weapon of Ninja Steel Gold, in which it combines three types of equipment into a single weapon. The weapon itself has two modes in which to launch attacks, greatly maximizing the range of attacks that the weapon can utilize to deal with enemies and monsters alike due to how easy it is to switch modes, which is a simple switching of the grip. It also strums like an actual electric guitar. To utilize attacks, the dual-element Storm Star is placed right in the soundhole compartment of the weapon before strumming it to activate their corresponding attacks. Sidearms Ninja Star Blade The Ninja Star Blade is the main sidearm for the main five Ninja Steel Rangers. Ninja Blaster The Ninja Blasters are the main pistol weapons of the five Ninja Steel Rangers, modeled after a frog. To activate the finisher, a Ninja Steel Ranger inserts a Ninja Power Star into the back of the gun, making the mouth open to make a barrel in the shape of a frog's tongue pop out and the gun until the trigger is pulled, where the gun fires a laser in the color and shape of a frog's tongue that homes in onto the target and pierces it. Still gamagamaju01.jpg|Ninja Blaster (Normal Mode) Still_gamagamaju04.jpg|Ninja Blaster (Finisher Mode) Cockpit Control Weapons Ninja Master Blade The Ninja Master Blade accompanies Ninja Master Mode and is activated when the Ninja Master Mode Star is spun on the Ninja Star Blade. While primarily a sword, it has a chainsaw/buzzsaw design. To activate the finisher, the Ranger pulls on the ripcord to spin the three throwing star buzzsaws on the blade section. Ninja Super Steel Blaster The Ninja Super Steel Blaster is a pump action blaster resembling an ancient Chinese firework rocket weapon with a similar design to the Ninja Master Blade and modeled partially after the Lion Fire Zord. It accompanies the Ninja Super Steel Mode. It's primarily used to initiate a Megazord's final attack. Vehicles Mega Morph Cycle When a Ninja Steel Ranger throws the Mega Morph Cycle Power Star, it transforms into the Mega Morph Cycle. It can shoot a powerful laser called the Plasma Blast. Inventory Transformation Devices *Ninja Battle Morpher *Sword Mode *Bow Mode *Claw Mode *Gold Ninja Battle Morpher *Lion Fire Morpher *SuperStar Blade Multi-Use Devices *Ninja Power Stars Individual Weapons And Team Weapon *Rockstorm Guitar *Levi's Phone Sidearms *Ninja Star Blade *Ninja Blaster Cockpit Control Weapons *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Super Steel Blaster Vehicles *Mega Morph Cycle